At Large
by EpicGarchomp24
Summary: Meet Blake the Porygon-Z and Diego the Garchomp. These two partners in crime are having a good time until one conversation with Arceus changes their lives from small local criminals to the most wanted criminals in the pokemon world. Can they prevail?


Hey readers, it's EpicGarchomp24. I have been MIA for a while and life just gets even crazier as school is ending. My other story, The Fire Has Returned is temporarily on hold as I need to find a way to deal with the large amount of OC's, so thank you for your submissions. For now I'm just going to work on a crack fic that involves Pokémon, crime, and action. So thank you for reading my 2nd fic, _At Large_. I promise to publish more in the near future!

Chapter 1: BOOM!

Blake the Porygon-Z woke up one bright and sunny morning and flew down the stairs of his lodging in Celadon City. He hated how the Silph Co. building was right in front of the temporary base and wished that his partner Diego would figure out a way to get a better foreclosed home. Diego, a Garchomp, was sitting at the table practicing with his throwing knives, by throwing them at a dartboard. Diego was a clever, cunning, resourceful Garchomp who was an expert on weapons and how to get the job done without killing anyone. Blake on the other hand, preferred to jump inside computers and hack every program that could be hacked.

"Morning Diego", Blake told his partner-in-crime. "Morning Blake" Diego replied while hitting another bullseye with a knife. "So, I believe our next plan is to steal the entire coin deposit from the Game Corner" Blake stated. "Yep, but I've got something

g to show you first" Diego replied. On the table was a remote control which had a single large red button. "What's that?" Blake asked "A detonator perhaps?" "You'll see", Diego replied, "In 3, 2, 1, ZERO!". Diego pressed down on the remote detonator and outside a large explosion could be heard. What was once the Silph Co. building was now a pile of ash and rubble. Astonished the Porygon-Z asked "How did you do that?". Diego replied "Couple thousand pounds of C4 and some dynamite to light the fuse quicker". Blake and Diego went on doing their criminal acts. By the end of the day they were able to net $25000 from Blake hacking peoples' bank accounts.

Diego ordered a pizza from the local Papa Oak's and another from Pizza Gym so he could snack on them while watching the TV. Both mastermids were watching the show Criminal Minds when the TV mysteriously shut off.

"Quit playing games Blake! They were just about to bust him!", the Garchomp stated with annoyance. "Diego, it wasn't me", Blake replied. Both pokémon had only 1 question on their minds. WHO SHUT OFF THE TV? "It was me" a stern voice replied behind them. Both criminals turned to see the Alpha Pokemon himself behind them. "ARCUES!", both pokémon cried in unison. "Yes, it's me. I'm not here to get you into jail but the way things are going you each have about a 5000 year sentence. But anyways nice job on blowing up Silph Co. Diego. I always hated that building. Here's my proposition, I apprehend you now or you do a me a little favor", the smirking Arceus replied. "PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE don't say we have to get clean" Blake told the Alpha Pokemon. The Porygon-Z went into a wild spasm of rigid movements and eventually calmed down again. "No. In fact, I need you to commit some crime for me" Arceus replied.

"Woah. So you need us to do your dirty work?" Blake replied. "Yes. Each region houses a series of items that can control the elements. Your goal is to retrieve these items from each region." Arceus stated. "SIR YES SIR" Diego enthusiastically replied. "Good. Pack your guns, explosives, and anything else you need in order to commit huge crimes. I'm counting on you. First, find the Elemental Crystals in Kanto!" the Alpha pokémon said as he vanished.

The next morning the Garchomp and the Porygon-Z took inventory of everything they had. The Porygon-Z asked the Garchomp in pretty much a series of weapons and Diego responding with a "check". "2 Barrett 50 Cal Sniper Rifles?" "Check" "C4?" "Check" "AMFO?" "Check" "2 AK-47s?" "Check" "2 MP-7s?" "Check" "Dynamite?" "Check" "Grenades?" "Check" "2 Desert Eagles?" "Check" "AA-12s?" "Check".

After packing everything into their respective suitcases and compartments, Diego got into the private jet that the Porygon-Z had bought with hacked credit cards. "Where to Blake?", Diego asked in the cockpit. "First to the location of the Normal Crystal, Route 14" the Porygon-Z replied. "Sounds good to me", Diego replied, "prepare for landing!". Diego landed the plane in the middle of the Route in a neat little forest. After unloading the suitcases, the two criminals made camp. "So I think we go to the heart of the forest" Blake suggested. "Now, Now, I think we split up and search. Even though the forest is not allowed to be searched because it houses the Crystal, we'll go for it." Diego replied. "So what's the choice weapon today?" Blake asked his partner. "Desert Eagle", Diego grunted, "Catch". The Garchomp threw the Porygon-Z a pistol and they went about throughout the forest. Soon, Diego saw a miscellaneous Hyper Beam launched into the air.

Blake was standing at the base of a very tall tree which housed what he believed to be the Normal Crystal. However he was surrounded by Pokemon Rangers. After launching a Hyper Beam into the sky, the Porygon-Z's partner jumped to his side. "Well done Blake", the Garchomp applauded. "Yeah but we're in a pickle now", Blake replied. Without thinking, Diego pulled out his Desert Eagle and so did his partner. Upon seeing the weapons, the rangers pulled out their own AK-47s which were only used in times where they were severely threatened.

"Not a single movement", the digital duck told the Garchomp, "We have to be careful about this". "Nah, we don't", the dragon replied. He quickly fired off 13 rounds straight up into the air, leaving only a single bullet left. With this final bullet, he swiveled his gun towards a ranger, and fired. "Oh S**T", the Porygon-Z cried in what he believed to be his last moments on the pokémon world.

So how was it? R&R please! Thanks for reading!


End file.
